


Лёд и пламень

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Только любовь и массовые расстрелы... неважно, это просто весело.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Лёд и пламень

— Неужели тебе жааааль?! — издевательски тянет брюнетка, потряхивая кудрями, — А я думала, что ты не такой как они… А ты лишь жалкий магл!  
— В убийстве с особой жестокостью нет никакого практического смысла, — старик тут же ловит её взгляд и на мгновение ей становится немного не по себе.  
Повисла угнетающая тишина. Этот магл чем-то неуловимо напоминает её Лорда. В молодости. Беллатриса думает, что, будь у него больше обаяния… У него есть. Она не понимает, как. Она никак не может смириться с тем, что не убила его сразу или не испробовала на нём своё любимое заклинание, с тем, что дала ему слово. Она почему-то уверена, что сломанной палочкой она бы не отделалась. Это восхитительно.  
— Обычно, — внезапно добавляет Тайвин Ланнистер после долгой паузы, когда нить беседы почти теряется.  
О, как он ужасен!

Леди Лестрейндж до отвращения похожа на Эйриса в юбке. Иметь с ней дело практически невозможно, но, если дать ей волю, она причинит слишком много хлопот. Лучше, если она всегда будет у него на виду. Для всех лучше.  
Она ведёт себя просто отвратительно. Она сыплет оскорблениями. Да, он и половины не понимает, но он не сомневается значении этих слов. Вокруг неё происходят странные вещи. Она невыносима. Но её восхищение безусловно приятно.


End file.
